


Cheeky

by Pinkmanite



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh we’ve done it, Harry, we’re fucked for real this time,” Eggsy murmurs. He fusses about in futile attempts to undo his binds. “Fucked right up the arse. No lube or nuthin’, that kind of fucked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pining!hartwin locked up together in a car's trunk!  
>  _Originally posted on tumblr on November 14, 2015_ [x]

Eggsy awakens to the warmth of a body pressed firmly next to him and a bit of a headache. He can’t quite remember what happened but he assumes the body is a bed partner and the headache a hangover. Must’ve been a fun night, whatever it was.

But then he feels his surroundings all jump at once and it hits him that this is not a bed and he is in fact _moving_.

“Aw shit,” Eggsy groans. Everything starts to come back to him. The mission! The warm body he’s entwined with belongs to a certain Harry Hart and Eggsy blushes at the realisation. He swears to  _god_ , he better not get a fucking boner right now.

But business is first. It only takes a couple of nudges before his mentor begins to stir.

“Oh we’ve done it, Harry, we’re fucked for real this time,” Eggsy murmurs. He fusses about in futile attempts to undo his binds. “Fucked right up the arse. No lube or nuthin’, that kind of fucked.”

It only takes Harry a couple of seconds to assess their situation and understand what has transpired. Harry forces himself to be fully alert in seconds. Eggsy, still a little groggy himself, takes a deep breath in admiration. Goals.

“Would you relax for five seconds? Just shut up and think for once,” Harry purposefully digs his knee into Eggsy’s back. The young man stiffens in surrender and rolls his eyes. He cranes his head uncomfortably far solely for the sake of throwing Harry a pointed look.

_Now what?_

Harry skillfully ignores his counterpart and focuses on working the binds. Handcuffs. Utterly annoying to break out of but nothing a Kingsman can’t handle. It takes a little bit of shuffling and a few uncomfortable grunts on Eggsy’s end before Harry retrieves a pen from his sock.

“Alright, Eggsy, I’m going to undo you first. I need you to manoeuvre your hands towards mine. Carefully, please.”

Eggsy nods and starts to wiggle his way into position. With the limited space in the car boot, it’s easy for Eggsy to “accidentally” grind on Harry a couple time before he’s practically on top of him. Eggsy takes note of how warm Harry is and mentally archives that information for later. For now, it’s time to shove his hands in the general direction of Harry’s (“whoops, sorry, Har, didn’t mean to grope yer bum, m’bad, m’bad”), and get on with business.

Harry, on the other hand, has to hold his breath. He decides that this is the world’s way of testing him. He is, however, an excellent Kingsman and thus practises impeccable self-control. Besides, it’s probably just his mind interpreting Eggsy’s incompetence as tart in some sort of coping mechanism. Must be.

Only a minute passes before Harry successfully picks open Eggsy’s cuffs. The young man quickly pulls his wrists free and rubs them tenderly. He turns so his front is fitted behind Harry. Eggsy takes the pen from his mentor and works to return the favour. In the meantime, Eggsy both hopes and dreads that Harry can feel how perfectly he fits against his body. Because Eggsy can feel it and it feels like fate’s blessing. But he kicks himself because he’s swooning instead of concentrating and he really needs to unlock Harry now.

“As much as I love bondage, we’ll have to save that for bed, yeah? Business first!” Eggsy smirks as soon as the cuffs click and slide off.

Harry rolls his eyes, “cheeky.”

As if timed, the car stops and the hum of the engine cuts off. The men share a look and they know, without speaking, what has to be done as soon as their captors open the boot. Their weapons were confiscated but a Kingsman is his own greatest weapon.

The three kidnappers were amateur. The agents conclude that the goons did not expect to be launched at as soon as the door opened, let alone by both of their hostages. It took only a moment to handle the kidnappers.

“Well, this mission is botched,” Eggsy sighs disappointedly. He checks the kidnappers’ pockets until he finds the car keys. “Have you contacted Merlin for extraction yet? I’ve got the keys.”

“No signal. I’ll drive.”

Eggsy doesn’t need to be told twice. He makes himself comfortable and props his feet up like a king.

Harry blows his ear off the entire ride back.


End file.
